


Episode 1.25: Revealed

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers Feels, Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Explaining Plot Holes, Gen, Protective!Avengers, Protective!Natasha, Seriously Where Were The Avengers In The Season 1 Finale?, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Team as Family, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avengers have Natasha's back and the team takes an Italian "vacation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.25: Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 1 of me explaining why the Avengers weren't in New York during the mess with the Green Goblin. Because if they had been, they would totally have helped out.

                It took all Clint’s willpower not to smirk at the look on Natasha’s face when she spotted him waiting for her in front of the airport.  “What?  Like I’m letting you take on Doom by yourself with zero extraction plan or SHIELD backup again.”

                “This doesn’t concern you, Clint.  Or SHIELD, for that matter.  Fury doesn’t want to be affiliated with this.”

                “You’re my partner, Nat.  Of course it concerns me.”

                “And you’re an Avenger, so it concerns all of us.”  Clint let himself smirk this time when Natasha turned at the sound of Tony’s voice.  The remaining Avengers stood with him, all packed and ready to head out.  “My private jet’s waiting on the runway and your tickets have already been changed out.”

                Natasha sighed.  “Guys, really, I’m a big girl.  I can handle this myself.”

                “So you have an extraction plan this time?” Clint asked, making her look back at him.  “One that doesn’t involve evil, mind-controlling Norse Chaos Gods?”

                “I only got Loki involved because I had to get into Latveria.”

                “And you think Doom will back down if you and you alone confront him about Spider-Man?” Steve asked.  “Natasha, no offense, but you’re gonna need some firepower to back up your threat.”

                She smiled, and Clint knew they had her.  “And you’re offering to be that firepower?”

                “We are fond of the Man of Spiders as well,” Thor said.

                “Plus, he threatened me too,” Steve added.

                “And I think it’s about time the Avengers took a vacation,” said Tony.

                “I hear Rome is exquisite this time of year,” Bruce said.

                “We’ve got your back, Tash,” Clint said, putting a hand on his partner’s shoulder.  “Always.”

                Natasha’s smile turned into a little smirk.  “Good.  Because you guys were my extraction plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next story will be the actual confrontation with DOOM, and the stories starting Ultimate Spider-Man Season 2 will deal with the fallout between Natasha, Fury, and Coulson from Fury and Coulson waiting until after everything had gone down to contact her about Spider-Man and the Green Goblin.


End file.
